headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland
'Finland '(Finnish: Suomi) is the 64th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.1 along with Bulgaria on 26th April 2016. He is also a 5 Star Character in Arcade. Appearance He has red hair, that resembles the red bird (Red) from Angry Birds. He has large black eyebrows, big round bulging eyes, and a smug grin on his face, but pale skin and ears. He has no nose, and his outline looks like an angry bird. Power Button Effect His head becomes larger, like Mon-K, and has green skin with spiky red hair that stands up, and also sprouts a pig snout similar to the minion pigs in Angry Birds. After activating his Power Button, the area around Finland explodes, sending a few small orange birds around, which don't do much to the opponent, however, the explosion can stun the opponent and send him flying. He also takes out a slingshot and shoots the opponent after the explosion, which stuns the opponent and pushes him back. This is perhaps the most useful thing about Finland, as he has two options and chances to stun his opponent when activating his power shot. Furthermore, the slingshot ability is activated as soon as he activates his power button, which improves versatility. Power Shots Fired Birds Shot (Air Shot) Finland puts down a large slingshot, and loads it with 5 bluish-black birds resembling penguins. They shoot into the air, and 3 of them catch on fire. They dive down into different areas, and melt the opponent if hit. All 3 penguins carry a ball, but it is usually the middle one that will score the goal. Fast Bird Shot (Ground Shot) Finland loads a blue bird into a slingshot, which slightly resembles "Flappy Bird", and shoots it at the goal. It goes a small distance in front, then flies very fast at the goal suddenly. If the opponent is hit by it, he gets surrounded by 3 eggs, which hatch into little red birds, and peck at him, stunning him for a few seconds. Big Bird Shot (Counter Attack) Finland places a slingshot, and loads a very large blue bird. It shoots into the air, and tries to fly. It then falls to the ground and spits the ball at the opponents goal. The opponent explodes if he is hit by the ball. Costume His costume in Arcade is a weird looking black mask, almost like a balaclava, with blond hair, similar to the mask of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, a Japanese-horror anime. It is an S rank costume. Every few seconds the tongue lashes out, and eats the opponent if he/she is near. It is called the One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask. Unlock Requirements (Very Hard) Clear Death Mode with 30 Characters or pay 6,300,000 points to unlock him, which can be considered one of the hardest of the game. It's better if you just pay him with points, use the play with any character glitch and play as Mon-K with reward x2 on Head Cup and you can get him a lot faster. History Trivia * Finland is the 27th European character in the game. * He is the 3rd Nordic country in the game, the others are Sweden and Denmark. * The reason he has an Angry Bird power shot is because there is a very famous mobile phone game made by Finnish company Rovio Entertainment with the same name. * He is one of the many characters that are based on cartoons/games by another company. * Along with Colombia, Finland is the only character whose power shots set the stadium on fire. * Finland's unlock requirement takes the most time to fulfill: (10 x 3 + 10 x 4 + 10 x 5) x 30 = 3,600 matches. That is 3,600 minute, which is 60 hours. That means it takes 2 days and 12 hours, which outruns Super Saiyan, previous record holder with 2,340 matches. Finland's unlock requirement is in Death Mode, so it's also harder than Super Saiyan, who can be unlocked in Tournament. * He is the sixth character in the game that has red hair. The others are Argentina, Mexico, Denmark, Thailand and Croatia. * His air shot resembles both Bomb and the Blues. His ground shot resembles Chuck(even if blue). The counter attack resembles Tony. More info about this on the Angry Birds Wiki. * He along with Bulgaria, are the only characters that never appear in any stage of Death Mode. ** This is because they're part of an update which was released after the release of said game mode. *** Then it's presumable that it will also happen to Fiji and Honduras. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.1 Category:European Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Referenced Characters